Kurokabuto
Kurokabuto (黒兜) is a colossal Ayakashi created by ancient man for the purpose of war. It emerges from a cocoon with the sole purpose of absorbing enough power to reach its complete form, then enters battle mode and completely destroys any target it selects. The methods to create a Kurokabuto are considered forbidden arts and therefore are not widely known, however Meian somehow has two improved models that he is able to command.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 311 Appearance Each Kurokabuto has unique characteristics, but all wear dense armor and helmets. Personality Though created as a tool of war, normally a Kurokabuto recognizes no master and cannot be controlled. Supposedly, they only target humans and human creations. Plot The first Kurokabuto seen in the series is a gift from a client to Reiji Kakushino, still in cocoon form and covered in numerous seals to keep it dormant. Once his twin brother is killed in the process of kidnapping young Night Troop members Misao and Akira, Reiji decides to use the cocoon for his revenge. When it is stored in a classroom in Karasumori Academy, the cocoon begins to react and Kurokabuto is unleashed. Though it emerges missing an arm and the lower half of its body, Kurokabuto quickly begins devouring Ayakashi so it can reach completion, all the while its aura is gradually breaking down the school itself. Yoshimori, Miki Hatori, and Higurashi combine forces and attack, but nothing they do seems to harm the massive monster. When Kurokabuto tries to leave the school, Yoshimori only manages to slam it to the ground with a Kekkai.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 141 He is able to harm the still incomplete torso that is unprotected by armor, but now being in direct contact with the land, Kurokabuto regenerates instantly and is much closer to completion, now having legs to stand on. Yoshimori continues to create and collapse kekkai rapidly within the armor, which clearly harms Kurokabuto to the point of making it stagger, but it continues to heal.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 142 Realizing how much is at stake if Kurokabuto runs free, Yoshimori increases his power and actually makes a crack in the armor, protecting himself with his zekkai armor when needed. Fearing that Yoshimori is using too much power and will lose control, Okuni restrains him, but Karasumori responds to Yoshimori's anger, giving him the power to break free. Unfortunately, Karasumori also gives Kurokabuto the power it needs to fully regenerate.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 143 Now complete, Kurokabuto enters battle mode, forming a large energy katana, and selects its first target. Everyone is shocked when Kurokabuto drives its sword straight into the ground, attempting to destroy Karasumori.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 144 Karasumori retaliates, draining all of Kurokabuto's power and causing it to collapse. Shigemori disposes of the remains with his shakujo.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 145 Meian reveals that he has two complete Kurokabuto during the Commander's attack on the Shadow Organization HQ. These, however, are improved models: they are resistant to sunlight, and have brains that understand orders.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 311 However, before the Kurokabuto can act, the Commander ends the battle by covering the entire area with his sea snakes, taking control of the minds of everyone present except Masamori Sumimura. The Commander observes his victory from one of the newly captured Kurokabuto's hands.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 312 These two Kurokabuto remain under the Commander's control until they are destroyed in battle by Tatsuki's resistance: Kagen Shiromi kills one with ease, but is nearly taken over by the Commander's snakes, which were hiding in the eyes of the second Kurokabuto. Shichirou Ougi destroys the Ayakashi before Shiromi can be taken over. Powers & Abilities Incomplete Form After emerging from the cocoon, Kurokabuto searches for food, such as other Ayakashi. Though it will defend itself in this state, its only concern is feeding so that it can reach the next stage. *'Enormous Strength:' Kurokabuto's armor is extremely dense and does not appear to take any visual damage without tremendous effort. Even if wounded, it heals very quickly. *'Deterioration Aura:' Kurokabuto has a demonic aura that devours virtually anything nearby, and especially anything that touches its armor. Complete Form Once it reaches its complete form, the horns on Kurokabuto's helmet lengthen, and its eyes light up to signify the switch to battle mode. Then it immediately searches for a target to attack. *'Energy Katana:' Kurokabuto creates an energy katana that it prefers to attack with. Altered Form *'Sunlight Resistance:' Though Ayakashi are normally weakened by sunlight, Meian alters two Kurokabuto so that they are resistant to it. Trivia *Kurokabuto's name comes from its armor: "kuro" meaning black, and "kabuto" is a Japanese helmet worn with armor. References Category:Kakushino Family Ayakashi